Suction cups are used to hold everything from industrial components to everyday applications like supporting the GPS attached to a car's windshield. However, as anyone that has a GPS attached to his or her car's windshield will attest, as good as lever type locking mechanism are, sooner or later, air will leak under the suction cup and it will fall. Unfortunately, when supporting heavy objects (where there is a significant bending moment) this occurs sooner rather than later. This can be disastrous especially when the object being supported is of significant value. For example, a fully customized wig can run $2,500 or more.
Not only can the weight of the object hanging from the suction cup lead to the object falling sooner but the momentary twisting and bending force applied to the suction cup when objects are being placed on and even removed from the associated suction cup support mechanism can greatly exacerbate the situation.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for a method in which the taking of objects on and off a suction cup supported apparatus reseals the suction cup rather than exacerbating the air leaks, which is particularly important for objects of that can be easily damaged or ruined if they fall.